


Your Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Masochism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featured after Yuuya's duel with Shingo, Sora stays behind to teach Shingo a small lesson about messing with someone like Yuuya but is it really a punishment for someone like him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write porn a little some.

After Yuuya’s duel, Shingo and his gang were ready to beat him up because if he couldn’t win the way he wanted, he would just beat him the old fashion way, with brute force—Shingo would’ve been fine too if he hadn’t been surprise attacked by some blue haired kid, he can still hear them talking faintly.

He hears the Sora kid tell him he wants to be Yuuya’s apprentice or something; Yuuya seems shocked by it because he hears a what. 

Shingo honestly doesn’t care; he’s more worried about what Reiji’s going to do since he lost. It was probably going to be a far worse punishment than being beaten up by some kid and no less with the stick of his lollipop—how did the kid even?

He hears the shuffle of feet leaving and he’s about ready to blank out fully when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he hears a voice say “Shingo, Shingo, you shouldn’t mess with someone like Yuuya you know?” Shingo groans, it’s… it’s that kid again…!

“Shut up! That kid is trash and so are his cards and—“ Shingo is silenced because Sora shoves his empty lollipop stick in Shingo’s mouth. “Don’t call Yuuya-kun trash,” Sora said and kicked Shingo in the side, he smiled “You were very mean to Yuuya-kun.”

“Yeah so?!” Shingo hissed, he had his hair grabbed and brought up to Sora’s face, the blue haired boy smiled and spit in Shingo’s face. “I think you need more of a punishment!”

Shingo didn’t know what else this kid was capable of but he was certainly strong, he didn’t understand how. “Hey you like darts huh?” Shingo hesitated in nodding.

“Let’s play with them then!” Sora said and grabbed a dart from Shingo’s pocket, he smiled, he didn’t even care for the other men around, he had second thoughts it would be better if he took Shingo somewhere. “Come on stand up!” when he didn’t Sora helped him.

“I should be following Yuuya-kun but I’ll waste some time with you, okay?” Sora held Shingo’s hand and dragged him along; they found an area that was hidden well.

Shingo said nothing, he didn’t understand this kid, Sora smiled “You think what Reiji will do to you will be worse than what I do?” and he’s smiling the whole time.

“Nope! I’ll teach you to think twice before playing Yuuya-kun!” Sora jammed the dart into Shingo’s neck, Shingo bit down on his lip; it was painful, horribly painful.

Sora sighed “You’re pretty weak, I beat you guys so easily, that’s so sad…” he pet Shingo’s head, he wondered if Shingo liked darts that much and if he liked pain too.

“Hey are you a masochist?” Sora asked, of course Shingo refused to answer, Sora nodded “That’s fine I can find out myself.” He shoved another dart into Shingo’s neck. “Do you like acupuncture?” still no answer, Sora yanked on Shingo’s hair. “Too much pride?”

“I’m not going to say anything to you…” Shingo hissed, Sora gripped his hair tighter and pressed his lips against Shingo’s roughly. “Too humiliated?” Sora asked, Shingo refused to look the kid in the eye, Sora pat Shingo’s head again, he didn’t taste sweet, disgusting.

“You’re not as fun as I thought you’d be…” Sora sighed, he liked how Shingo was too paralyzed with either fear or just… he wasn’t sure, Shingo deserved it though.

“Hmm…” Sora pulled Shingo’s pants off with little effort, surprisingly Shingo was hard, and so he was into something at some point. “Do you like humiliation?” 

Shingo refused to answer, that was fine with Sora he could just speculate, he had a way with his mouth, maybe he could—no that seemed more like a reward didn’t it?

“You’re enjoying this?” Sora asked and wrapped a hand around Shingo’s exposed member, Shingo rolled his eyes “As if! How I could enjoy something from someone who admires trash like Yuuy—ah!” he bit down on his lip when Sora roughly twisted his cock.

“This should be fuun, just like candy!” Sora licked slightly at Shingo’s cock, Shingo didn’t want to look the kid in the eyes or even look at anything, but Sora noticed the tears of either pleasure or pain welding in Sora’s eyes. “You’re bitter tasting,” Sora told him.

Shingo thought that was rude, he was nothing of the sort! “I bet you taste like trash!” Shingo yelled and Sora smacked the latter across the face, he smiled slightly “No, I taste very sweet actually.” Shingo mentally laughed, whatever this weird kid wanted to believe.

Sora went back to sucking roughly on Shingo’s cock, pumping his hand up it then stopping to piss Shingo off, he even bit the foreskin once or twice to get a pained reaction out of Shingo or so he hoped, no instead he just… enjoyed it?

So, Shingo Sawatari was actually enjoying this! Not very much of a punishment, good thing he was cute or this would’ve been a waste of time! 

Shingo’s cum spilled over Sora’s hand, Sora dropped the erection and shook his hand of the fluids, he stood up and said “Clean yourself up, you’re a mess, much like your act.”

Sora took out a camera and clicked a photo, he’d use this for something in the future, and it wasn’t a complete waste. “Fuck you…” Shingo groaned and Sora frowned “Maybe I should’ve made you a little more bloody, and maybe some other time!”

Sora stood up “It’s been fun but I’ve got things to do and sweets to eat!” he bounded off living Shingo there to deal and collect himself. Shingo hated to admit it but he loved every second of it, even when he got beat by this… weak kid.

Shingo did have a thing for humiliation and he secretly hoped Reiji had something just as worse in his mind, he felt his mind going fuzzy, and he blanked out again.

Thank god no one was around where he was or he’d be even more humiliated but was that really such a bad thing?


End file.
